


The Lecture

by missfesterworth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, S&M, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfesterworth/pseuds/missfesterworth
Summary: Naughty girls get what they deserve....
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Other(s), Severus Snape/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 142





	The Lecture

The silence was broken by two weak, hesitant knocks on the door.

Summoned for detention. Again.

I should have known that sooner or later it would come to this. That my steps would lead me down the dungeon corridor after dinner, to knock on the heavy door.

I stood and waited to be summoned inside. While I waited, I pondered with not a little uneasiness what I was about to be punished for this time. Which of my various petty crimes had he found out about? Was it that I’d snuck into the Forbidden Forest this week - twice? Or that I’d pilfered lacewing flies from the storage cupboard again…only to see if he’d notice, of course.

I racked my brains, trying to remember if it was likely to be for anything more serious. When he’d found out that I’d flown too close to the dragon that had escaped, he’d taken one of his heaviest wooden stirring spoons to my long-suffering backside until I’d begun to wish that the dragon had gotten me, instead. Surely my bottom wouldn’t have been any less scorched by it’s fiery breath than it had been by the Professor’s hand.

But that was a tale for another time.

“Come in.” My reverie was broken by the voice of the Professor in question. The words were almost a lazy drawl. I swallowed hard and pushed the door inside to go and stand in front of his desk.

He looked up from the grading he’d been doing, looking me up and down as I stood and waited to be addressed, feet shoulder with apart, hands clasped behind my back. I knew what was expected of me, so my heavy robe was left in my dormitory. I would have no need of it here. The rest of my uniform was present and correct, including my tie. Woe betide me if I had forgotten my tie. Sometimes, he’d use it to tie my wrists together. I wondered if this evening was going to be one of these times.

“Ah, all dressed up in your school uniform, like a naughty little girl.”

The sarcastic answer was on the tip of my tongue. Of course I was in my uniform. As if I would dare NOT be. After all, detention was still considered part of the school day. But I knew better than to voice these thoughts. And I knew that he liked calling attention to the fact I was in uniform, the same as any First Year student even though I had come of age.

I was being put in my place, after all. Reminded that I was standing before his desk in my uniform, that I was the student and he was the Professor. Reminded exactly who was in charge. It certainly wasn’t me. Being called a naughty little girl made me squirm. I shifted from foot to foot, lowering my head to hide the blush that was crossing my face. Hearing those words, in that tone of voice, never failed to arouse me. Of course he knew that.

“Head up, girl. I’m not talking from your feet. Stand up straight.”

I should have known I wouldn’t get away with trying to spare my blushes. I raised my head obediently, stopping my fruitless shuffling and standing up straight as I’d been ordered.

“You know how naughty girls are punished in this school?”

‘Yes, Professor. They get a spanking.’ Merlin knew I had been given enough in my time. My voice was a husky whisper as I answered him. Fear mixed with arousal had all but stolen my powers of speech.

“Yes, young lady. And how are they spanked?”

‘On their bare bottoms, Sir.’ The same husky tone of voice as previous. I tried my hardest to resist the urge to squirm again.

“That’s right, naughty girls have their panties pulled right down, and get a good hard spanking on their bare bottoms.”

Merlin. He was killing me. The way he was drawling the words so casually, he may have been asking me to pass the salt during the dinner hour. Yet every word was dialling up the fire building within me a little more.

“Take off your skirt. Fold it neatly. Place it on the table.” I did as I was told, dropping it to the floor so I could step out of it without stumbling. Daringly, I bent over to pick it up, making sure I was giving him a good show of the backside he was about to discipline. I folded it up neatly as I had been taught and placed it on the high table behind me, careful not to disturb any of the phials or equipment laid out for tomorrow’s class.

“Pull down your panties.”

My eyes never left his as I lowered them down to my knees. Normally, leaving them at that level was part of the punishment, my being aware that they had been lowered so I could be spanked on my bare bottom like an unruly child, rather than over the seat of my skirt or even my knickers.

Suddenly, with a swoop of dark robes he had left his seat behind his desk and was standing next to me. I looked up at him as he towered above me.

“All the way down. Take them off. Give them to me.”

I hesitated, but only for a moment. His voice had left no room for any argument.

He turned them over between deft, slightly stained fingertips.

“What’s this, girl? You’ve made a mess in them! Obviously you find a visit to be disciplined exciting. Dirty little minx.”

Oh, Merlin. I had. I did. I loved being in detention with him, craved it like nothing else on Earth. And being called a dirty little minx was making it even worse. At least my knickers couldn’t get any wetter, since they were already in his hands.

“Open wide, girl. There, you can keep your soiled panties in your mouth.”

‘But, Sir!’ This, I wasn’t sure about. I would have even listed it as a ‘soft limit,’ had I been requested to provide such a list. Something that didn’t arouse me in principle, but I understood what the appeal was for him in me doing so.

My willingness in doing so, my willingness to be humiliated by him, showed him that I belonged to him like I belonged to no one else.

I swallowed hard and opened my mouth, trying my best not to gag as my own knickers were stuffed inside. I concentrated on breathing through my nose, trying not to hyperventilate and stay calm. I could breathe. I wasn’t choking.

“Much better. Gagged with your own sticky knickers.”

He sounded…pleased? If so, I was glad that I had pleased him. I tried not to dwell on the mental image he had provided, the idea of ingesting my own fluids.

“Legs apart. You know your bare slit has to be inspected before punishment.”

I widened my stance. Of course I had to be inspected. I’d have been extremely disappointed if he hadn’t.

His hand, cool and callused, slid between my legs, cupping me for a moment before a finger slipped through my folds.

“Good. Bare and smooth. And very wet.”

It took all of my self-control not to buck my hips. I wanted more, wanted that hand to stroke me until I was screaming with pleasure. Perhaps I would get what I wanted afterwards, if I took my punishment like a good girl.

“Now go and stand beside the spanking chair.”

Ah. So it was to be the spanking chair today, and not bent over the desk. That was good, it meant I wasn’t going to be caned or subjected to the large paddle. Today was clearly about being punished for a minor misdemeanour, rather than a major infraction of the rules.

Plus, if truth be told, I much preferred him taking me over his knee. It seemed more…intimate, somehow. Him holding me in place, an arm around my waist while he tanned my hide. Pressed against his side, almost as if being held in an embrace.

I walked around the desk and stood next to his chair. He moved round the opposite side almost languidly, seating himself with a fluid grace and the same swish of robes.

“Hands on your head.”

I obeyed, watching him pull his cuffs back slightly as he spoke. I had such a kink about cuffs. And his hands. I knew that gesture meant that I was about to get the living daylights spanked out of me. My heart started to race even faster.

“Not so wilful and cheeky now, are we, young lady?”

No. Having my own knickers stuffed in my mouth had knocked the cheekiness out of me. Funny, that.

“A scolding beside the spanking chair, about to get a good whacking on your bare bottom.”

Oh, yes. And there it was. My arousal began to spike again, driven into a higher pitch of activity from his words. Being lectured, being scolded turned me on nearly as much as actually being spanked did. I’d long since given up wondering why.

“My goodness, your face has flushed quite pink. Your pretty little bum is going to be a similar shade very soon.”

Promises, promises. Perhaps it was a good thing I was gagged. It was stopping my mouth from writing cheques that my bottom perhaps wouldn’t be able to cash.

Absurdly, I was pleased that he’d referred to a part of my anatomy as ‘pretty.’ I filed that away for further consideration later on. At the moment, I had a scolding and a spanking to enjoy.

“You remember my leather spanking slipper. Just the thing for naughty schoolgirls.”

I watched as he withdrew the dreaded implement from his lower desk drawer. I would have preferred him to use his hand, loving the touch against my skin, but at least it wasn’t a tawse or his heavy spoon. I supposed I should be grateful for small mercies.

“Bend over my lap, young lady…”

He patted one long thigh. Once in awhile if I had been particularly naughty he’d take me by the wrist and draw me over his lap without giving me the chance to do so myself. That meant I was in serious trouble, and wouldn’t be getting up any time soon. Often the lecture was skipped on those occasions, the only sound in the room that of the ruler or the small paddle making contact with my flesh and my cries of reaction.

I bent over his legs, getting into position. I squirmed as much as I dared, trying to rub against him for some much needed friction without him realising what I was up to.

“That’s it, legs spread apart. Hands on the floor.”

I spread my legs wider, past caring about my modesty. My overheated areas were kissed by the cool dungeon air as I complied. It WAS slightly embarrassing, my bare bottom high, feeling exposed and vulnerable as I knew what was about to befall it. Still, I wanted to be his good girl, so I parted my legs for my impending spanking.

And with that, he raised the slipper and began.

“You are a very… very… naughty girl.”

Each carefully emphasised word was punctuated by a whack of the slipper against my backside. I gasped, crying out as much as I could through the makeshift gag.

“You deserve a good… long… slippering.”

The slipper rose and fell mercilessly, his way of pausing during speaking allowing it plenty of time to do its worst. I was in heaven. I was in hell.

“I don’t want to see your feet kicking, young lady.”

I’d begun to kick out slightly in reaction as the stinging pain grew. I forced myself to still my legs. If I didn’t, he would most likely smack my thighs instead, and I didn’t want that. Getting my bottom warmed was one thing, but my thighs quite another.

“How does it feel to be getting spanked like a silly little girl.”

Awful. Wonderful. I squirmed each time the slipper fell, rocking against his leg as much as I dared. Was I trying to get away, or get more spanks? It was difficult to say. There was friction as I rubbed against him, but nothing like enough. His words were maddening, the lecturing arousing me even as I was being punished.

“This naughty bum is turning a lovely shade of pink.”

It was certainly beginning to feel warmer and warmer with each stroke, that was for sure and for certain. The blows were falling as steady as a metronome, alternating between each cheek in an even amount.

“Let’s pause for a moment, so I can inspect you.”

I let out a shaky sigh. At least I’d be able to catch my breath a little, my bottom given a slight respite from the volley of smacks.

And I did like his inspections.

“Lie still whilst I spread your bottom cheeks.”

I laid as still as I could, wanting to wriggle in reaction. Long fingers parted my flesh, exposing the parts of me that never normally saw the light of day to his relentless gaze.

“You do have a warm bum!”

Now there’s a surprise, after the whacking you’ve just been giving it. Once again I was grateful for the gag in my mouth, it preventing me from making things any worse.

“What a pretty little hole. Do you find this humiliating, young lady, having your bottom examined?”

It was. Having my bottom and bottom hole exposed and given such close scrutiny was a bit embarrassing. But oh how I wanted that little hole filled! Wanted his fingers deep inside, and perhaps a lot more. His fingers just teasing the perimeter wasn’t anything like enough to satisfy the cravings I was experiencing.

I wondered, and not for the first time, if one day he would graduate to plugging me for one of my spankings. The idea of having to lie over his lap, face down and warmed bottom high in the air, and to keep still while he coaxed my reluctant muscles into accepting the intrusion before he resumed spanking my naughty backside was heady stuff, indeed. A rubber plug, or a finely shaped glass one, as delicate as any of the phials in this classroom? Or perhaps some of the ginger from the store cupboard. I’d probably be made to peel the very plug that was going to be used for my punishment with one of the silver knives on the table….

“And I see your pretty little slit is glistening. Are you enjoying your punishment? You are a naughty girl!”

I moaned softly, welcoming the finger that slipped through my folds. I was enjoying my punishment, yes, but the wayward turn my thoughts had taken was adding to the moisture, no doubt. As was hearing him call me a naughty girl.

“Let’s carry on.”

I moaned for a different reason this time as the finger was withdrawn from where I wanted it the most. He hadn’t yet, but one day I was hopeful that he would alternate spanking my backside with stroking me to orgasm. Being spanked and wanked was one of my reoccurring fantasies.

Alas, tonight wasn’t the night. He began to apply the slipper to my bottom once more, twice as hard as previous. I whimpered in reaction, unable to help myself.

“A good hard whacking is just what you deserve, young lady.”

I supposed that was true enough. After all, I WAS a very naughty little girl. Surely good girls didn’t crave this the way I did, crave having to bare myself to him, crave being bent over his knee. Their bottoms surely didn’t crave the application of his hand the way mine did, and their bottoms certainly didn’t crave to be explored and filled.

I moaned softly, as much pleasure as protest over the attentions my backside was currently receiving.

“You know I have to be very strict.”

I did know. And I loved him for it. I don’t think I would desired him half as much if he were an easygoing, friendly Professor. I adored the strictness, the way he took a firm hand with me. To me, the strictness make him sexy beyond belief. The Sex God of the Dungeons.

“Spanked like a schoolgirl over my knee.”

I whimpered again, the dulcet tones and the proclamation he was making causing me to squirm anew. Him calling attention to the fact once more that he was the one in charge.

“A good old-fashioned bottom warming.”

‘Warm’ wasn’t quite the word. I would have leant more towards the use of the word ‘hot,’ at this point. Although I suppose ‘bottom hottening’ didn’t have quite the same ring to it.

He wasn’t smacking me anything like as hard as he could, but the sheer amount of blows was ensuring it wasn’t entirely comfortable, either. Especially as he was currently concentrating them on my sensitive sit spots. I writhed and wriggled about as much as I could, but he had such a firm grip on me that I wasn’t going anywhere.

“I am glad I put those panties in your mouth. Good girls should take their spankings with decorum, without silly begging and pleading.”

I personally felt that I was doing a little too much movement for this to be described as taking my spanking with decorum. To me, that meant that I should be lying over his knee still and stoic while the whacks rained down on my tender bottom. Still, at least I wasn’t kicking out.

Would I have been begging and pleading if I weren’t gagged? More than likely. But would it be please, meaning no more? Or please, meaning give me more?

“A dozen more…”

Merlin! I’d meant a few more, in my fevered imaginings. I’d no idea how I was going to bear a further dozen, especially as they were being placed along the tender crease where thigh met the cheek of my bottom.

‘Mmph!’ A strangled cry of protest escaped me.

“That’s it, good girl.”

I closed my eyes, half relieved and half disappointed as my spanking came to an end.

I adored him calling me his ‘good girl,’ as much as I adored being called his ‘naughty girl,’ as much as I adored the spanking and the inspections.

Perhaps, in some ways, a little bit more.

“You may stand up now, but no rubbing…”

I was dying to rub my aching backside as I slowly got to my feet, legs shaking slightly.

His gaze slid over me as I stood next to him, allowing me to settle myself for a moment before giving the next command.

“Now go stand with your nose in the corner.”

Corner time. I had very mixed emotions about corner time.

However, I went and stood with my nose in the corner like the obedient little girl that I was.

“Reach behind, and hold your spanked cheeks apart. Wider, please. You know naughty girls expose their bottom holes.”

I could feel the heat as I gripped my freshly-spanked cheeks. The cool dungeon air filled the warm gap once more as I parted them.

Yes, I did know that naughty girls had to expose their bottom holes. Standing with my cheeks apart, feeling the air on my moist, exposed areas and knowing he could see EVERYTHING was the only thing that made tedious corner time worth doing, in my opinion.

“I hope that’s not a pout on your face, young lady…” 

Uh oh. It was. 

But the pout was from boredom, not from my questioning his authority over me. I wanted him to come and touch me, explore the areas that were now open to his view. 

“How embarrassing that must be, on display, holding your sore pink bottom open.” 

It used to be. I supposed it still was, slightly. I’d have hated to do this in the Great Hall, for example, under the scrutiny of everyone in the school: students, professors, and ghosts alike. But when it was just me and him, I was more aroused than embarrassed. After all, he knew every inch of me. 

The boredom of standing there, minute after minute with nothing more exciting to look at than the stone walls, was my undoing. 

“Did you just stomp your foot, young lady?!” 

Merlin. I had, although I was fidgeting rather than defying his authority. Only from boredom! I wanted to protest. I want, I need, the touch of your cool hands on my overheated skin. Please…. 

“Clearly you still haven’t learnt your lesson. But I’ve just the cure for petulant little girls.” 

Another spanking? Perhaps a paddling this time, on my already reddened bottom. I was horrified and hopeful in equal measure. 

“Keep that nose in the corner, and your bottom open. I don’t want to see you turning around.” 

I stood as still as the statue of the Architect that resided in the main corridor, not wanting to risk his further wrath by so much as twitching. My ears were listening for every nuance, every sound. Was he fetching the paddle, or a cane? 

“Come here girl!” 

Now I would know. I spun round on my heel immediately. 

My heart sank slightly as I approached him. He wasn’t holding an implement, but rather what appeared to be a pair of white cotton knickers. Oh, no. 

“Shoes and socks off.” 

Swallowing hard, I toed off my shoes. Once they were removed I stooped to unroll my socks, peeling them off and placing them neatly inside of my shoes, shoes placed neatly underneath the table that currently held my skirt.

“Now, I’ve a nice fresh pair of punishment panties for you. Step into them, and I’ll pull them up, nice and tight.” 

My eyes pleaded with him. Not this. Anything but this.

I stepped into them, even as my eyes were still making their silent plea to his better nature. 

He pulled them up slowly, making sure I felt exactly how uncomfortably tight they were.

“That’s it, nice and tight between your slit.” 

Ouch. Even staying still they were agonisingly tight, moving causing them to rub and burn unbearably against my sensitive slit and hole. And yet…and yet I could feel that they were already growing damp.  
  
“I don’t want to hear any whining, young lady.” 

A whine had escaped me, to my shame. I realised it was futile, but I couldn’t seem to stop it. 

“Did you notice that hook on the wall? Perhaps I’ll take you over there, and lift you up, and hang you up by your punishment panties.” 

My eyes followed over to where he indicated, the hook on the dungeon wall a throwback to the days when professors were allowed to chain students to the walls and leave them there. I supposed I should thank Merlin for small mercies, and yet the idea of him chaining me up wasn’t without its considerable appeal.

I did not want to be hung from that hook by these panties. The idea wasn’t to be borne. I shook my head slowly from side to side. Please, Sir. Please don’t do this to your girl.

“Such wide eyes. Don’t shake your head at me, young lady. I’m the one in charge.” 

Of course he was. He knew it, and I knew it. There was no question of what was going to happen to me. It was a foregone conclusion. 

“It’s so cute when you think you get to have a choice.” 

I supposed I DID. I could have used my safe word, or sign, could have chosen to put a stop to the proceedings at any point. But I wasn’t about to. Again, he knew it and I knew it. 

“Up we get. See how easily I can pick you up.” 

Although he could have easily levitated me onto the hook with a simple flick of his wand, I was glad he chose to pick me up physically. I revelled in the feeling of his arms around me. 

“There we go, hooked into the back of your panties.” 

Please don’t let go. I don’t want to hang here. 

“Now I can leave you to dangle by your panties.” 

He stepped away, and I was left to struggle like a puppet on a string. They pulled painfully tight, an ache between my legs of a new variety.  
  
“If you struggle, they’ll only pull tighter!” 

I knew what he was saying was correct, yet I was unable to help myself. There was no relief. None would be forthcoming until he decreed it so. 

“I’m sure you can feel the rubbing fabric hot against your bottom hole now.” 

Indeed. The same bottom hole that had yearned to be filled earlier now only yearned for respite from the relentless intrusion.   
“You’re going to have such a sore pink stripe between your legs when I’ve finished with you, aren’t you?” 

That was a point. I wondered idly how long the mark would last, the scarlet stripe marking me as the naughtiest of naughty girls. It would most likely be visible were I to bathe or take a shower in the Prefect’s bathroom. Would the others know it for what it was? The thought was more mortifying than my current predicament. I whimpered aloud. 

“How cute you are, dangling by your panties, whimpering on your panty gag.” 

Cute? Was I really? Cute was the furthest thing I felt at the moment.

Part of me was pleased by his words. Ultimately, I was doing this for his pleasure as well as my own. 

“I’m greatly looking forward to pulling down your punishment panties and inspecting your sore messy slit.” 

Now I was facing a new growing dilemma. The tight bunching against my slit was rubbing maddeningly, but nothing like enough or the type of friction to bring me off. I struggled in frustration. Let me down! Please! 

“You can kick your little legs all you want, young lady, but I’m leaving you to dangle.” 

NO! Please don’t. Please don’t leave me like this. My eyes grew wide. 

“Perhaps I’ll put this little potty underneath you.” 

A potty? Whatever for? Surely he didn’t mean for me to use it…. 

A small chamber pot floated over, hovering obediently beneath me in midair. 

“Now you can dangle there until you wet yourself.” 

No, please! Anything but that. I didn’t want to wet myself in front of anyone, but least of all him. I tried to pull the panties to the side, thinking desperately that at least I might be able to spare myself the humiliation of wetting my knickers. 

“It’s no use, girl, your panties are too tight to permit your fingers any relief.” 

He’d misunderstood my intentions. Rubbing myself to relief was the furthest thing from my mind. Well, perhaps not the furthest, but I had more pressing concerns at the moment. 

“Have you learned your lesson? Are you going to be a good girl?” 

YES! My eyes stared into those glittering chunks of obsidian, begging, pleading. I’ll be ever such a good girl! Please don’t make me do this! 

“This is what happens to naughty girls in this school.” 

He was right, of course. A naughty girl who whispered that she would let him do anything to her that he wanted was bound to come to such a sticky end. No pun intended. Good girls didn’t get spankings. And good girls didn’t get their bottoms inspected. And good girls CERTAINLY didn’t find themselves in this manner of predicament. 

“I think I’ll just stand here and watch you kick your little feet as your panties dig deeper.”   
Part of me wanted to hang there stock still and not give him the satisfaction. I kicked out, trying to free myself. Stubborn to the last. 

“Are you close to wetting yourself?” 

Yes! I knew I shouldn’t have had that extra pumpkin juice at dinner. But please, Sir, let me down to use the potty. Surely having to use the potty will be humiliation enough? 

“No, young lady, you’ll be staying up there. I’m going to wait here and watch as you wet yourself.” 

A fat tear rolled down my cheek. Why did it seem like he was reading my mind…oh. Damn Legilimency. I could hide nothing from him. Nor would I have wanted to, deep down.  
  
“I bet you’re feeling the need to pee growing, already so warm and wet between your legs.” 

I wasn’t going to make it. I wasn’t going to be able to hang on, and he wasn’t about to let me down. I was going to have to wet myself in front of him. I hung my head in shame. 

“That’s it girl, you know Sir is in control.” 

I did. With those words, I gave in and let him have total control over me. I forced my bladder muscles, reluctant to the last, to let go. 

“Now feel the warmth spreading through your punishment panties and seeping down your dangling legs. Can you hear it dripping into the potty?” 

I could. The runes on the side glowed brightly as the potty did its work. I was past caring what it read, something about how naughty girls were forced to wet their knickers, I believe. 

“That’s a good girl.” 

The words were like a ray of sunshine cutting through a storm, warming me. Being called his good girl made the whole ordeal worthwhile. I so wanted to be his good girl.  
  
“What’s it’s like to wet your punishment panties?” 

Horrible. I hung limply on the hook. 

“Quite contrite now, it seems.” 

All the fight had been taken out of me. I no longer even bothered to kick or squirm, merely hanging as the sodden knickers rubbed my sore, tender areas. 

“Now, let’s get you down again. All gathered up in my big strong arms.” 

I sank into him gratefully, legs too weak to hold me upright. He had me, and I was safe now.

“A big hug for my special little girl.” 

I slipped my arms around him and hugged him back tightly. This was the moment I’d been waiting for, being held and wrapped up warm and safe in his robes and having him call me his special little girl. 

I was HIS girl. His. 

After a few moments when I was calmer and had stopped shaking, he set me back on my feet.   
“Now, I’m going to pull down your wet panties.” 

My libido immediately sat up and began to take an interest in the proceedings again. I took his hand and stepped out of them once they’d reached the floor. A flick of his wand saw them Banished to the laundry. Luckily, house elves didn’t ask questions. 

“Bend over like an obedient little girl whilst I inspect your stripe.” 

He guided me back to his desk. I gratefully leant over the dark wood, almost hugging the desk as I turned my head to the side and rested my cheek against it. My bottom was high in the air again, waiting to be explored. 

“Hold your bottom apart.” 

I reached around to grip my cheeks once more. The air felt even cooler as it met the dampened skin. 

“Ah yes, there we are - a lovely pink stripe from clit to bottom hole!” 

Gentle fingers traced down the stripe with a tenderness few would have thought him capable of. I moaned softly, wishing I was a bit cleaner as I wanted him to continue his explorations. 

“Stay in position, and I’ll use this towel to dry you.” 

A whispered cleaning spell, and then I could feel a fluffy towel being patted carefully against my nether regions. I bucked my hips against his towel-covered hand. Maybe…just maybe…it was time for good girls who took their punishment to be rewarded. 

“And oh… what’s this?” 

The towel was carefully placed aside, to be replaced with his bare hand.

“There seems to be a wetness here… of a completely different kind entirely…” 

I closed my eyes in bliss.


End file.
